


Needy

by ramonasaflower



Category: The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen X Savitar, Barry Allen X Savitar smut, Hump, Innocent Barry, Lazy Sex, M/M, Other, Savitar X Barry Allen Smut, Selfcest, Smut, Sub Barry, Tired Barry Allen, Tired Sex, blowjob, doppleganger sex, face fucking, handjobs, humping, lazy orgasm, m/m - Freeform, savitar is barry, savitar loves barry, savitar smut, sweet Barry, the flash smut, the flash x savitar smut, thrusting, tired orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 06:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonasaflower/pseuds/ramonasaflower
Summary: Sweet little horny Barry just wants to cum!





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m gonna do another fic where Barry is just so horny he humps everything because that’s hot LOL. anyways heres more savitar and barry smut with absolutely no plot at all!

Barry was horny.

Coming home to an empty home from a long day at work and fighting crime...he collapsed into his bed after taking a speedy shower. He was too tired and just desperately needed to get comfortable beneath the sheets. 

The feeling was blissful, moaning contently at the familiar warmth and smell; just as soft as it was the night before. Laying on his stomach, he stuck his arms beneath the pillows, sighing as he rocked himself against the bed, nothing but boxers shielding his skin from the cotton beneath him.

Nothing on his mind except extreme comfort, his thrusting started off as light shifting but the tingle it sent through his groin made him lush harder against the mattress, quiet grunts coming from him as he made himself hard and dripping. He almost came this way.

“Thinking of me, I hope?” He knew that voice anywhere. He was almost too tired to bother, not wanting to stop and just let himself cum, but he knew he’d never live that down. Barry sat up, blankets wrapped around his body to encase the warmth, his eyes half opened as he faced Savitar. 

“What do you want now?” Barry groaned, not really up to dealing with his doppelgänger tonight. Savitar licked his lips at the sweet sight of Barry. 

His hair was dishevelled, hang over his forehead and his cheeks were pink with warmth. He hid his lean, yet toned body beneath the white sheets, but Savitar knew just hoe good it looked under all of the layers. 

“I don’t like that you were trying to cum without me,” he pouted playfully, unzipping his jacket and kicking off his converse as he made his way toward the bed. 

Barry laid back down and shared the covers with his counter part, who was still dressed in a black t-shirt in jeans as opposed to the boxers and nothingness Barry wore, “I don’t like not being the centre of your attention.”

Barry giggled tiredly, eyes closing as Savitar brought his hand up to cup Barry’s cheek, thumb tickling over his smooth skin, “How do you know you weren’t?”

“Because I know you Barry.” Savitar snorted, wasting no time to press his palm against Barry’s restricted member. He kept his eyes closed, rocking slow and gentle against Savitar’s hand. This was  much better than humping his bed. 

“You know me...?” Barry was quiet, hardly able to keep awake as his lover squeezed his package, resting his forehead against Barry’s as he revelled in his easy reactions. 

“Mhmm, I do baby...” Savitar hummed, removing his hand from Barry’s boxers to rub his thumb over a nipple, a content moan climbing up his throat. 

He pulled away only for a second to speed off his jeans, tossing them aside as he moved closer to a tired Barry, hooking a leg over his as they rubbed against eachother through their boxers, Savitar pressing his lips lazily against Barry’s, who took no time at all to kiss him back. 

Barry was so sweet, just the thought of him turned Savitar on; he always smelt of vanilla, always moaned so precious and was always so appreciative of the way Savitar made him feel. Savitar always wanted to be gentle with Barry. 

And the time remnant liked how they could just rub against each other and it still made him feel on top of the world. 

He was such a good balance to the rough and angry man that Savitar tended to be, but his time with Barry made him feel human—made him feel in general, really. And as much as he wanted to shove his cock into that tight ass hole, he knew how tired Barry was tonight, and he knew how much Barry loved his lazy highs. 

Savitar took it upon himself to pull away, tugging Barry’s boxers down his legs, letting him kick them off as he removed his own. They returned back to the tangled thrusting, and Barry let out a gorgeous sound at the feeling of his cock on Savitar’s.

“Fuck...” Savitar hissed, both at the feeling and at the way Barry bit his lip to stop himself from going too crazy with his noise, even though his counterpart wouldn’t mind a bit. 

Barry picked up his pace, their cocks sliding against one another’s, slicking each other up, pulling each other closer to somehow further intensify the pleasure. Savitar had his hands tangled in Barry’s light brown mess, Barry’s hands pressed against his chest as he bucked harder and faster against his time remnant. Barry might have created him, but Savitar had all the power over him.

“Fuck! Fuck! Ah!” Barry whined as he felt himself release against Savitar, who came as Barry rode out his high against him. 

“More, baby?” Savitar asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Barry’s forehead as he fetched a towel to have nearby to clean them up later. 

“More...” he whined, fingers running over the scarred side of his face, cupping it as he pulled him down to meet his lips, “Please?”

“You’re always so polite, Barr...” Savitar swooned, pulling Barry into his lap as he laid on his back. “Do whatever you want to me, sweet boy.” 

His comment made Barry flush, climbing up the time remnants body until his package was hovering over his face. Savitar fondled his balls with one hand, the other pulling his length down to his cheek, letting Barry thrust against his face. 

The sticky feeling wasn’t exactly comfortable, but Savitar had seen, heard and felt much worse. This feeling still made his dick hard, and that was all that mattered.  He subconsciously bucked his hips up as Barry fell against the headboard, gripping onto it as Savitar led his cock into his mouth, letting him fucking it; he choked, but Barry was too tired to care or notice, and Savitar didn’t mind at all if it meant getting to see Barry in pure bliss.

“Savitar...ugh!” Barry was getting louder, one hand gripping Savitar’s dark head of hair to steady him in place as he thrusted relentlessly through his second orgasm, cumming straight down his look-a-like’s throat. 

Barry fell, sat against Savitar’s torso as he quickly sits up and catches him before he falls, hands running up and down Barry’s back as he chuckles at his own clumsiness. 

Savitar is fully enticed by the sight of him. His original’s head rolled back as he lets his counterpart carry his weight. Savitar surprises him as he brings his mouth to lick at a nipple, sucking and kissing his sensitive nub. 

Barry whines at the feeling, resting his hands on Savitar’s shoulders as he lets him touch him where he knows Barry likes to be touched. Barry rocked against him again, and Savitar chuckles against his skin at his neediness.

He rolls Barry back onto his side of the bed and on his back, pushing his hair back as he blinks tiredly up at him, a gentle smile making Savitar’s stomach do flips. “You’re absolutely adorable, Flash.” He shakes his head, unable to control his own smile. He takes hold of Barry’s cock, pumping it slowly as Barry lies defeated against the bed, too exhausted now to do much else but thrust up into Savitar’s hand ever now and again.

“You make me feel so good...” Barry mumbles, as Savitar works his hand expertly across his original’s shaft, twisting gently and sliding overhis most sensitive parts, mostly responsive whenever Savitar circles a finger over his head, and fondles his balls. 

“It’s all for you Barry, go ahead and cum...” 

And he does, all over Savitar’s hand and his own stomach. He wastes no time cleaning the hazed speedster with the towel he brought over earlier, earning him a soft ‘thank you’ as he let Barry fall asleep. He does so quickly. 

Savitar stays to watch over him for a while, and when he decides it’s time for him to go, Barry rolls over into his chest, “Please don’t go” he murmurs, head nuzzling into him like a kitten to its mother. He never usually stays, Savitar wasn’t amazing at the after care stuff. But even he didn’t want to go this time, “Okay...” he whispered, kissing the top of his head as he too fell asleep, a happy Barry in his arms.

Perhaps Savitar felt quite happy tonight, too.


End file.
